Keating House
|Name = Keating House }}'''The Keating House was a location on How to Get Away with Murder. It was first the family home of both Sam and Hannah Keating until Hannah moved out. Then Annalise moved in a few years later when she married Sam. Annalise worked her law firm out of the house. The house suffered severe damage after the fire that killed Wes Gibbins. Annalise planed to use insurance money to repair the fire damage, however, Hannah disputed Annalise's ownership of the house out of her hatred for her and the case was locked up in court. Due to the ongoing dispute and Annalise never collecting the insurance money, the property has become a vacant lot and the most of what remains of the house has been demolished. The base, some port posts, and the chimney are all that remains of the house. The fence in front of the property has also been removed. __TOC__ Description The Keating House was owned by the Keating family before Sam married Annalise, and both Sam and Hannah Keating grew up there. Outside, there's a long driveway which stretches across the left-hand side of the house. A wide pathway, that detours off the driveway, leads towards a porch that sweeps around the house. Once through the main front door, a small coat room leads to the inner front door which then leads into a long lit hallway. Detouring off the hallway an open-plan lounge-office combo that leads to a glass double door. On the other side is Sam's old office (which later becomes Annalise's after he died). If you continue do the end of the hallway, you pass the flight of stairs that lead upstairs where you reach door to your right that leads to the basement and a doorway that leads you into the large, spacious kitchen. A sliding glass door, once inside the kitchen leads into Annalise's office. Upstairs, there appears to be at least two large double rooms with both having their own en-suites. The layout of the upstairs has rarely been seen and is unknown exactly how many rooms are upstairs. After the place was engulphed in the fire, the house became a scorched mess. Part of the roof has collapsed along with the roof of the porch. What was left of the house was eventually demolished, with only the base and porch posts still standing. Visitors Listed below are all the people who have visited the house in some form or another (whether it as work, client etc.): *Laurel Castillo (work/studying) *Frank Delfino (work) *Wes Gibbins (work/studying) † *Oliver Hampton (work) *Caleb Hapstall (client) † *Catherine Hapstall (client) *Ophelia Harkness (visiting Annalise) *Hannah Keating (lived there/visiting) *Nate Lahey (visiting Annalise) *Asher Millstone (work/studying) *Michaela Pratt (work/studying) *Eve Rothlo (visiting Annalise) *Lila Stangard (visiting Sam) † *Rebecca Sutter (client/visiting) † *Aiden Walker (visiting Michaela) *Connor Walsh (work/studying) *Bonnie Winterbottom (work) *Meggy Travers (visting Wes) Trivia *The house is actually located on 27th Street, Monmouth Avenue, Los Angeles, California. The interior of the house that is used on the show was created as a set due to the lack of space in the actual home. It it at Stage 16 at Sunset-Gower Studios.http://www.seeing-stars.com/Locations/HowToGetAwayWithMurder.shtml *According to Sam's missing poster, the house is located not far from Middleton University.File:111SamPoster.png *The house is located at "1130 Whitley Avenue, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania". Appearances References Category:Locations